Whose Line is it Anyway: GX Version
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Author 2: Okay, so this is the result of Authors 1 and 2's boredom and/or insanity. Beware of some OOCness, although we tried to avoid it.

Author 1: I wanna be a mongoose!

Author 2: Um…that's…nice.

Author 1: I WANNA SAMMICH!

Author 2: Oh…um, we've been a little obsessed with GIR from Invader Zim lately, so please excuse any random outbursts.

Author 1: I miss cupcake!

Author 2: Okay, so, we're gonna let Jaden do the disclaimer while we, the insane authoresses, sing the "Doom Song".

Both: Doom, doom, d-doom, doom, DOOM, doom doom doom…

Jaden: Okay, um, Authors 1 and 2…

Authors: doom, DOOM, doomy doom doom, doom, DOOM…

Jaden: …Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX…

Authors: d-doom, doom, doom, DOOM…

Jaden: …Whose Line is it Anyway…

Authors: doomy doomy doom, doom, DOOM, doom….

Jaden: …or Invader Zim, from which they got all their random GIR lines and the "Doom Song"…

Authors: …doom, DOOM! Song's over!

Jaden: …Um…Enjoy the story!

* * *

Zane stood on the stairs between the rows of audience members, which was everyone attending Duel Academy, including the teachers, Dorothy, Pharaoh the cat, Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. Zane held up a microphone and started,

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway: GX Version, the fan fic where everything is made-up and the points don't matter."

Zane then walked down the stairs, looking extremely bored, and sat behind the desk on stage.

"I'm your host, Zane Truesdale. Moving on to the cast, let's give it up for 'I really need a better catchphrase', Jaden Yuki."

Most of the audience cheered loudly, except for Pharaoh, who 'mewed' and Crowler and Bonaparte, who both looked slightly aggravated. Zane held up a hand to silence the crowd, and continued.

"'I really need some confidence', Syrus Truesdale."

Most people looked at each other with confusion, some Slifers cheered, some students recognized the name Truesdale, while most Obelisks yelled out insults such as "Slifer Slacker" and "Slifer Slime". Zane silenced them with a glare and continued.

"'Who needs a Mary-Sue when you can have' Alexis Rhodes."

Laughter came from most students, along with comments like "She's the definition of a Mary-Sue!" Alexis glared daggers at Zane, who simply shrugged it off.

"And, 'The living definition of a moronic-jerk', Chazz Princeton."

The crowd cheered, a few people who knew Chazz laughed, some fangirls screamed, a few people shouted "Chazz it up!", and Chazz was fuming at Zane, who was taking complete enjoyment in his anger.

"Okay, now that that's over with, lets move on to our first game, Scenes from a Hat." Zane announced, pulling a hat from under the desk. The cast got up, Jaden and Syrus moving to the left and Alexis and Chazz to the right. Zane pulled out a small piece of paper and read what it said.

"What Chancellor Crowler does in his spare time."

Crowler tensed up and glared at the cast members, who were all giggling. Then Jaden stepped up and started pacing.

"Hmmm….How shall I torture the Slifers today……Hmmmm…."

Zane hit the buzzer and Jaden was quickly replaced by Chazz, who was imitating holding up a mirror and putting on lipstick. He then smacked his lips, puckered them, and started making small but noticeable kissing noises at his "mirror". The cast and audience laughed, Crowler was fuming, and Zane smirked as he hit the buzzer. He reached into the hat and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Odd things to hear from the little voice in your head."

Chazz stepped up first.

"I hate you so much."

Zane hit the buzzer, allowing Chazz to be replaced by Jaden.

"I'm the little voice in your head. No, I'm the little voice in your head. I'm the little voice in your head! I'm Flame Wing Man! I am the real little voice in your head. No way, I'm the real little voice in your head!" – here, Jaden pretended to hold up a small microphone as if he where on a P.A. system – "Will the real little voice in your head please stand up?" – he put away the pretend microphone – "I swear, I'm the little voice in your head!"

Zane pressed the buzzer, but Jaden ignored him.

"I'm Clay Man! I'm really the real little voice in your head."

_Buzz!_

"I'm the little voice in your head."

_Buzzz!_

"I'm Bubble Man!"

With another failed _buzz_, Syrus stepped out and dragged Jaden to the side. Zane mouthed 'thank you' to his brother before pulling out the next scene. He laughed a little before saying it out loud.

"You better not screw this up." the Obelisk warned, "What Zane is thinking right now."

Chazz smirked and walked up.

"I hate you all." he announced before returning to his place, being replaced by Syrus.

"I hate my younger brother." Syrus said. Zane nodded, knowing there was more. "He's so much cuter than me."

Zane glared, but let it go for the sake of the fic (thanks Zane!). He then hit the buzzer and dug around in the hat before pulling out the next meaningless strip of paper.

"A glimpse into the dreams of Chazz Princeton."

Alexis sighed and stepped up, standing in the camera's view for a moment, then walked back, leaving the audience laughing hysterically. She was replaced by Jaden and Syrus, who started holding their throats and acting like they were dying. They then collapsed on the floor, completely immobile. Zane hit the buzzer a few times, indicating the end of the game. Syrus and Jaden got up and all four cast members took their seats. Zane looked at them.

"You know, I would give points, but they don't matter." He turned to the audience, "Yes, you heard right, the points don't matter. They're just like Syrus."

"Hey! That's just mean!" Syrus shouted. Zane shrugged.

"I'm your big brother, Sy, I'm supposed to be mean. Check the manual." Zane replied with a smirk. Syrus sighed in defeat. Just as Zane was about to announce the next game, a voice could be heard in the distance, singing some odd, annoying song.

"Once there was one dot which turned into two dots which turned into three dots which turned into four,"

The audience and cast looked around, most scanning the top row of the audience to see if some bored student had started singing.

"Which turned into five dots which turned into six dots which turned into seven and then eight dots,"

Everyone's attention then turned to the cast and camera crew, wondering if they were playing a pointless prank.

"That turned into nine dots that turned into ten dots that turned into eleven dots which turned into twelve,"

"What is that?" Bastion asked from behind one of the cameras. Everyone shrugged as the voice continued.

"Which turned into thirteen dots that turned into fourteen dots that turned into fifteen then sixteen dots,"

Zane looked up at the ceiling and cleared his throat loudly.

"_Ahem_?"

The voice stopped abruptly.

"Yes?" it asked.

"Who are you?" Zane asked, feeling like an idiot as he talked with the ceiling. A few giggles could be heard before the voice answered.

"Author 1."

"And what are you doing?" Zane asked. More giggles.

"Singin' about dots." the insane authoress replied.

"Can you please stop?" the host questioned.

"Why?"

"Because we're trying to perform _your _fan fic."

"Oh…Nope."

"Please?" the entire cast and crew begged.

"Aww…fine…"

"Thank you," said Zane. He turned back to the cast. "Okay, let's move on to our next game-" Zane was cut off by Author 1.

"Which turned into seventeen dots which turned into eighteen dots that turned into nineteen dots that turned twenty dots-"

"Author 1?" Zane interrupted.

"Yeah?" the psychotic authoress replied.

"Shut up." Zane said rudely.

"Meanie." the authoress muttered, but she stayed silent anyway.

"As I was saying, let's move on to our next game, World's Worst. In this game, the cast stands on the world's worst step and make up examples for the world's worst something." – here, he turned to the audience – "I need a suggestion from the audience. So, world's worst what?"

The audience screamed out many suggestions, such as "world's worst job", "world's worst person to work with", and one idiotic Obelisk shouted "monkey!"…God knows where that came from. Zane wrote something down on a card and turned to the cast.

"I'm gonna go with world's worst person to work with. Go ahead."

Jaden was the first to go up, and he made a very bold move. He walked out to the audience, grabbed Bonaparte by the wrist, walked him to the stage, placed him in front of the camera, and returned to his spot on the "world's worst step".

The audience and cast erupted with laughter. Even Zane was laughing! Bonaparte grunted angrily and walked back to the snickering crowd, glaring at a hysterical Jaden once he was seated. And as soon as Bonaparte sat down, Chazz stepped up, walked to the audience, and did exactly what Jaden did, except he took Crowler to the stage.

The laughing grew so loud, the studio was trembling. And, yes, even Zane found it impossible to control his laughter. Once everyone recovered, Syrus stepped up and stood in front of the camera for a minute, then stepped back. And the roaring laughter returned, even though half of the student body didn't know who he was (author 2: no offense to anyone who likes Syrus! Trust me, he's one of my favorite characters and author 1 is a fangirl...I just like Zane more!)

Next, Jaden got up and put his hands up as if he were gripping the top of a cubical. He poked his over the "wall" repeatedly stating "I see you working! I see you working!"

Zane buzzed him out quickly and Alexis took his place. She acted like she was leaning on something and started babbling.

"So, I was all 'No way' and she was all 'Yeah, way' and I was like 'No. Way.' and then he was all 'Shut up' so I was like 'You shut up'."

Then she faked laughter. Zane buzzed her out and kept pressing the buzzer, letting them know he didn't want them to play the game anymore.

"1000 points each to Jaden and Chazz for telling us the truth." he stated. Crowler and Bonaparte glared at their former top-student, who turned to them with a smirk on his face. "No offense meant to you two. It's all in the name of comedy. And, quite frankly, it is the truth."

Here, the audience, all except the two chancellors, exploded with more laughter. Zane continued to smirk.

"Hey, the truth hurts."

More laughter.

"And the great thing is, they can't do anything to me because I'm not in their school anymore." as Zane said this, his smirk turned into a small grin. Both Crowler and Bonaparte were fuming, and everyone half expected smoke to start trailing out of their ears at any second.

"Okay, we have one more game for you today." Zane announced. "Unlikely superhero!"

The cast members stood up, Jaden going to the center of stage and everyone else going off to the side, standing next to Zane's desk.

"Okay, for this game I need the name of an unlikely superhero."

The audience burst out with strange names, but one in particular grabbed Zane's attention.

"I heard 'Office Supply Man'," he said, looking back to Jaden "I don't know why, but I'm going to go with it. Now, we need a crisis for Office Supply Man."

More suggestions.

"Okay, okay. How about 'The world is out of post-its'." Zane said. But the audience kept screaming suggestions like mad. "Shut up!" Zane shouted. There was a sudden silence in the studio. "Good. So, Office Supply Man, the world is out of post-its. What are we going to do?"

Jaden scurried back and fourth, grabbing pretend office supplies and naming them as he went on.

"Okay, we have a stapler, and paper, paper clips, rubber bands, pens, pencils," he stopped abruptly, a confused look on his face. "Hmm…it seems I'm out of post-its. No matter, I'll just run to the store and get some…" Jaden's voice trailed off as he pretended to watch a news report. He then stared at the "television" (aka: one of the camera lenses) with disbelief. "No…that...can't...be…The world? Out of post-its! Impossible! I sure hope my super friends get here soon!"

With that, Syrus jumped into view.

"I came as soon as I heard!" he exclaimed. Jaden looked relieved.

"Thank goodness you're here……Panic Attack Kid!"

Syrus sighed and shook his head, then got into character.

"D-d-did you h-h-h-h-hear the n-news?" he stuttered. "Th-t-the world i-is o-o-o-out of p-po-p-post-its!"

"Yes, I heard. It's terrible, isn't it. What are we going to do?"

"I-I d-don't kn-know! W-why a-are you a-asking m-m-me?" here, Syrus started hyperventilating. Then, Alexis came in.

"I'm here!" she announced. Syrus took a break from his hyperventilating.

"Th-thank God! I-it's Constantly Babbles About Nothing Girl!" okay, he's back to hyperventilating over the post-its. Alexis rolled her eyes then did exactly as Syrus said: babbled about nothing.

"So, I heard the world is out of post-its. That's weird, huh? I mean, usually you think 'oh, post-its, whatever' but then, when the world is like, out of them, you think 'oh, I really needed those'. Right? Blah, blah, blah, babble, babble, blather."

"Sure…" said Jaden as Syrus stopped his panic-attack. "So what are we going to about it?" Syrus then proceeded to have another fake panic-attack. Here Chazz jumped in.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" he grunted.

"Like, thank God, it's, like, Captain Cry-Baby!" Alexis exclaimed. Chazz grunted.

"I heard about the post-its." he whined. He then knelt on the floor, pounding it with his fist while he pretended to cry. "Why the post-its!" he shouted. "Why not the sharpie markers!"

Jaden gasped and pretended to clutch a pack of Sharpies, stroking it with one hand.

"He didn't mean it."

_Buzz!_

Everyone sat down and looked over at Zane.

"Okay, I'm not in the mood to give points." he said. Jaden was still clutching the "pack of markers"

"Uh, Jay?" said Syrus.

"Yeah?" Jaden asked.

"Game's over."

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N**

Author 2: Heehee! That was fun!

Author 1: (is still singing the dot song from earlier) That turned into seventy dots that turned into seventy-one dots…

Author 2: Shut up!

Author 1: Aw…Okay.

Author 2: Thank you.

Author 1: You're no fun.

Author 2: Okay, reviewers, please R&R!

-The Authors of Wolf-blades-wings


	2. Chapter 2

Author 2: Yay!!! Second chapter!!!

Author 1: (pokes Author 2)

Author 2: What are you doing that for?

Author 1: I'm bored.

Author 2: Whatever. Okay, so, for this chapter, we're going to have our friend Gir say the disclaimer!

Author 1 and Gir: Yay! (clapping)

Author 2: Go ahead, Gir.

Gir: (eyes turn red-he's out of the dog costume) Yes ma'am! (eyes turn back to blue) Ahem, Author 1 and Author 2 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GZ –

Author 2: Um…Gir, it's GX.

Gir: Oh! Okie dokie! Author 1 and Author 2 don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Whose Line, or Invader Zim.

Authors: (clap) Good job, Gir!

Gir: Can I have a sammich?

Authors: Not now, Gir. On with the story!

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway: GX, the fic where everything is made up and the points don't matter!" Zane announced, bounding down the stairs and taking his seat at the desk. "Please welcome, 'Way too obsessed with heroes', Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden grinned as multiple Slifers yelled "Get your game on!" Ras cheered, and Obelisks just clapped to be nice (that's new!). Once the applause ceased, Zane continued.

"'Ojomas rock', Chazz Princeton!"

The cheer "Chazz it up!" echoed throughout the studio (and what an annoying cheer it was).

"'I have no dueling ability whatsoever', Syrus Truesdale!"

Some cheers were mixed with Syrus briefly yelling at Zane, who ignored him. Poor Syrus. (sorry Syrus!)

"And, 'I'd rather be a singer' Atticus Rhodes!"

People cheered, fangirls screamed and Atticus sat there with a huge, goofy grin.

"Okay, so, if you've never read this fic before, go back to the chapter and check out our insanity," Zane continued. "But, if you're too lazy to do that, then basically, everything you read is due to the authoresses' sugar highs. Our four performers will make up everything they do on the spot-or when the authoresses tell them to-and I give them points if I feel like it. Although we're not sure why we give points, since they really don't matter. Yeah, they're kind of like Vice Chancellor Bonaparte in that sense."

The students erupted with laughter, Gir, who had magically appeared in the audience, yelled "I wanna sammich!", and said vice chancellor was fuming at Zane, who was grinning. Are we making Zane go crazy?

"Okay, let's start off the chapter with 'Let's Make a Date'," Zane announced. The four cast members got up, grabbed stools, three of which had envelopes on them, and set up the stage, then took their seats. "So, Atticus, you're going to appear on a dating type show, and, unfortunately for you, you must pick from Syrus, Jaden, and Chazz, who each have a strange identity and at the end of the game Atticus has to guess who they are. Okay, start,"

Atticus pushed some locks of brown hair behind his ears in a very feminine way before starting.

"Bachelor number one?" he said in a high, girlish voice. "My friends describe me as funny and energetic. Bachelor number one, how do people describe you?"

Bachelor number one was Jaden. The camera switched to him. And, since Syrus had seen Jaden's card, he would not stop glaring at his friend.

"Well," Jaden started, attempting to mimic Syrus' voice, "Most people would say I don't have much confidence and probably couldn't have a relationship because of it. But that isn't true because…" here, Jaden began to sing, "_I'm in love with a girl named Dark Magician Girl_,"

Syrus buried his face in hands, blushing furiously with embarrassment. No one would ever let him live this down. Jaden pulled a card out of his pocket, got up, and started dancing with it.

"Okay, that's enough for now bachelor one," Atticus said in his girlish pitch. "So, bachelor number two, I enjoy long walks on the boardwalk on beautiful moonlight nights," Atticus batted his eyelashes here, "What is your idea of the perfect date?"

Syrus stood up and took a very important stance. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Blather, blather, blather, blather," he said. "Babble, babble, blather, blah, blah, blah,"

Syrus then put on a very aggravated expression. He looked at one girl in the front row.

"What are you doing here?" Syrus hissed. The girl and her two friends, who her seated on either side of her, started laughing. "I told you to stay home."

Syrus walked up to the girl angrily. The Obelisk girl, who looked like she was probably one of the new freshmen, started to play along by shaking her head and mouthing 'no you didn't' to Syrus.

"Oh yes I did!" Syrus shouted. "Don't you shake your head at me!"

The girl stopped shaking her head and mouthed 'sorry'. Syrus shrugged and walked off with a wave of his hand.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said as he returned to his stool.

"Well, that was very….errr….interesting. Bachelor number three, my pet peeve is annoying people. What would you say your pet peeve is?" said Atticus.

"Well, my pet peeve is defiantly people who beat me in a duel. It's just so….so….horrible! They gloat all the time and I just…cant…stand it!" Chazz started twitching uncontrollably, pretended to fall off his stool, rolled around on the floor, and then jumped back up with his hands under his chin. He got an evil look in his eyes and ran around the studio, growling at everyone he passed. Zane hit the buzzer and Chazz returned to his stool.

"Okay Atticus," said Zane, "who are they?"

Atticus looked over at the three snickering cast members.

"Okay, I don't want to go out with Jaden because he is performing a musical that has to do with Syrus," he guessed.

"Yeah, he was performing Syrus Truesdale the musical," said Zane.

"And at first I thought Syrus had a speech problem, but then he had an outburst, so, um, is a public speaker of some sort?"

"Kind of," said Zane. "He's a politician having a fight with his wife in audience during a speech,"

"Alright, now is Chazz a rabid dog of some type?"

"No, he turns into what when he's angered?" said Zane, trying to help Atticus.

"An angry cat?" Atticus asked.

"No, a mutant Atticus guessed. From somewhere in the audience they heard Gir yell "cows are my friends".

"Okay, well, Chazz turns into a mutant hamster when angered,"

"Of course," said Atticus. "Because that was so obvious!"

The performers put their stools away and returned to their seats.

"Okay, we'll be right back after a message from Gir," Zane announced.

Gir stood on a platform in his dog suit. It appeared he was at a dog show. After a few moments, he stood up, ripped off his costume and started singing.

"Doom, doom, d-doom, DOOM, doom, doom, doom, doom, DOOM, doomy doom, d-doom, d-doom, DOOM!"

Gir stopped singing then looked directly at the camera…uh…..your computer screen.

"Back to the fic!" he exclaimed. And, as the camera faded out, Gir's high-pitched voice could be heard screaming "I wanna sammich!"

"Um…Thank you, Gir," said Zane after our lovely commercial break. Although we don't think Gir's commercial was really advertising anything besides insanity. "Okay, let's move on to a game called 'Irish Drinking Song'! Okay, in this game, the cast has to make up an Irish drinking song about something. So, we need a suggestion from the audience. What's something you would feel very angry or upset about?" Zane asked the audience.

There were many suggestions, but a lot of students, and even teachers, shouted out "loosing a duel". So, Zane decided to stick with that. Alexis, who had somehow gotten to the piano on stage and amazingly learned how to play it (seriously, did anyone know she could play it?), started the music and the guys started to sing.

"_Ohhhh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!_" they chorused.

"_The other day I lost a duel_," Jaden started.

"_It was really bad_," Chazz sang.

"_I was out of life points_," Syrus continued.

"_I was really sad_," sang Atticus.

"_They took all my life points,_" Jaden sang, trying to stay on key.

"_My monsters were destroyed_," continued Chazz.

"_It really, really stank_," sang Syrus.

"_I changed my name to Roy_," Atticus sang, desperate to find something that rhymed with "destroyed".

"_Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!_" they belted out together.

"_I feel very alone now_," Chazz took over the next verse.

"_My friends, they all left me_," sang Syrus.

"_Girls don't like me anymore_," continued Atticus.

"_Now my life's a real bore_," sang Jaden.

"_We're running out of ideas now_," sang Chazz, for he really was running out of ideas for this song.

"_And the song's barely over_," Syrus reminded.

"_This is getting harder by the second_," sang Atticus.

"_I can't think of a line!_" Jaden admitted in song.

"_Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!_"

"_We're starting to get off topic now_," sang Syrus.

"_I think my brain imploded_," sang Atticus, debating with himself if that was possible.

"_Hey guys, what were we talking about?_" Jaden sang.

"_I really need an aspirin,_" Chazz complained.

"_Weren't we talking about dueling?_" Syrus asked.

"_That we were_," sang Atticus.

"_My brain just exploded_," Jaden sang.

"_Will you all shut up?!_" take a wild guess at who sang that.

"_Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!_"

"_Thank God, the songs almost over_," sang Atticus.

"_Yes, thank the Lord_," continued Jaden.

"_Can we all go home now?_" asked Chazz.

"_It'd be nice of we could_," sang Syrus.

"_Just a few more lines left_," sang a happy Atticus.

"_We're all thankful for that_," Jaden sang.

"_We started singing about dueling_," sang Chazz.

"_And now look where we're at!_" Syrus sang.

"_Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di! Oh aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-deee-diiii-deeee-diiii-deee-diiiiii!_" they all ended.

"Wow," was all Zane could say. The cast grinned at him. "Can I ask you guys one thing?"

"Yeah," the four said in unison.

"What has the world come to?" And with the host's question, far of giggling of two girls could be heard.

"What's that?" Atticus asked. The rest of the cast shrugged and looked up.

"It's the authoresses. They're insane," Zane explained.

"That's us!" the two announced proudly.

"Okay, we kind of have to get back the fic now," said Zane.

"We don't wanna let you!" exclaimed Author 1.

"I'll leave you alone," said Author 2.

"You're only leaving them alone because Zane wants you to," said Author 1, using emphasis on the word "Zane".

"Shut up!" shouted Author 2. The entire school (or at least the smart people) guessed that she tackled her fellow authoress, because next they heard screams, squees, and giggling.

"So…Let's move on to a game called Hey You Down There. This game is for Atticus, Jaden, and Syrus," –those three got up, Atticus moving off to the side and Jaden and Syrus to the center of the stage-"In this game, Jaden and Syrus are going to be in a 1950s public information video that will be narrated by Atticus. The video is about becoming a duelist. Have fun."

Alexis started the cheesy music and Jaden and Syrus pretended to be doing something, stopping and looking up when Atticus spoke.

"Hey you down there," he started. The two other players smiled and waved at the ceiling. "How are you doing today?"

The two nodded, as if to say they were doing fine.

"So, I hear you both want to be duelists."

They nodded excitedly.

"Well, what do you think we need first?"

Jaden pretended to take out a gun, but Syrus corrected him.

"That's right Syrus. Jaden, guns aren't used in dueling."

Jaden gave and embarrassed look.

"So what do we need?"

Jaden pretended to pull out a stack of cards and "shuffled" them.

"That's right, Jaden! Cards are very important!"

Jaden gave a satisfied grin.

"So, Syrus, do you know what else we need?"

Syrus shrugged and Jaden pretended to whack him upside the head. Syrus fell to the floor and started "crying".

"Jaden, that wasn't very nice."

Jaden glanced at Syrus then looked back up and shrugged.

"You'd better say you're sorry."

Jaden nodded and helped Syrus up. He then apologized, but Syrus shook his head on turned away.

"Aw, come on Syrus. Be a good sport."

Syrus considered it, nodded and shook hands with Jaden.

"That's better. And did you know that that's called sportsmanship?"

The two shook there heads.

"Well, it's true. Now, we still don't know what else we need for dueling, do we?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, it's called a duel disk."

The pretended to hit themselves on their heads, then pulled out invisible duel disks.

"Now the last thing we need is an opponent."

Jaden and Syrus put their arms around each others shoulders.

"Good idea, guys! You can duel your friend!"

_Buzz!_

They all returned to there seats.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," commented Chazz.

"No, Chazz, the Irish drinking song was weirder," said Zane. Everyone had to agree with him. "Well, that's the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!"

**A/N**

Gir: Can I have a sammich now?

Authors: No, not now Gir. Sorry.

Author 2: Thanks for reading!

Author 1: And reviewing!

Gir: (jumps up and down) WHEEEE-HEE-HEE (starts hitting himself on the head) WHOOOOO-HOOO-HOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Zim: (crashes through a wall) Gir! There you are! Come, Gir! We need to think of another plan to bring doom to this planet!

Authors: (blink)

Gir: (eyes go red) Yes, master! (salutes Zim) (eyes go back to normal as he and Zim walk through the new hole in the wall)

Gir's voice: Hey, they didn't gimme a sammich. Can I have a sammich?

Zim's voice: Not now, Gir!

Gir voice: Aw…

Authors: Um…read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wow, a normal disclaimer! It's amazing! We don't YGOGX, WLIIA, or Invader Zim. We do own our OCs (which are actually us: Author 1 and Author 2, otherwise known as Misty and Wolf in that order)

Gir: Read the story! (goes into attack mode, aka: his eyes go red and he looks really mad) READ IT!!!! (goes back to normal) I'm gonna make waffles!

Authors: …What he said?

"Welcome back to Whose Line is It Anyway: GX, the fic were everything is made up, the points don't matter, and the host is too lazy, bored, and annoyed to introduce the cast," Zane announced as he walked to his desk. The cast, made up of Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Sarge, glared at said host, who shrugged in return. "Let's start with a game called Scenes From a Hat."

The cast got up, Jaden and Syrus going to one side, Chazz and Sarge to the other.

"The first scene is," Zane started, quieting the cheering audience, "times when cheerleading is inappropriate."

Jaden stepped up and pretended to hold pom-poms.

"Grandpa's dead!" he cheered, waving his arms around, "Give me a D! Give me an E! Give me an-"he stopped when no one joined him, "Come on, people. Where's your enthusiasm?"

Zane buzzed him out and Jaden was replaced by Syrus.

"Somebody's goin' to the electric chair!" he cheered semi-enthusiastically, "Gotta fry! Gotta fry! Somebody's goin' to the electric chair!"

_Buzz!_

Now, Chazz stepped up. Oh no. Before he could start, Zane slapped the buzzer.

"Hey!" Chazz exclaimed. Zane just grinned.

"The first verbal exchange between Adam and Eve," Zane announced. Jaden and Syrus were the first to step up.

"So, you wanna go out to eat?" Jaden asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Syrus.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Just pick place."

"You pick a place!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

_Buzz!_

"Odd presents from Grandma," Zane announced. Sarge stepped up and pretended to hold out a box.

"It's Grandpa," he said kindly with a small smile. The audience cracked up. As he walked back Zane pulled another strip of paper out of the hat.

"Trying to look cool while doing un-cool things," he read. Sarge stepped out, but started laughing and had to go back to his place.

"What were you gonna say?" Jaden asked. Sarge motioned for him to come over. Jaden crossed the stage and Sarge whispered something in his ear. Jaden grinned. "I'll say it," he said.

"Why am I afraid?" Syrus asked Zane. His older brother shrugged and Jaden stepped to the middle of the stage. He looked over at Zane grinning madly then reached out and pretended to his the buzzer.

"Buzz. Buzz. Buzz," he said in a very cool manner, continuously pressing his pretend buzzer. Zane glared at him intensely, which sent a shiver of fear down Jaden's spine and made him literally run back to his spot. Yes, Zane's glare is that effective. It would make grown men cry. And as the authoresses typed that, a grown man in the audience began weeping. Point proven.

"And that's the end of that game," said Zane. Everyone returned to their seats. "1000 points to everybody except Jaden."

"Aw man!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Let's move on to a game called Three Headed Broadway Star. This game is for Jaden, Chazz, and Sarge with the help of Alexis Rhodes on piano. These guys are going to make up a song one word at a time and I need something from the audience. Finish this sentence. I love you what?" If you didn't guess that the host said that, you're really, really slow.

The audience shouted out suggestions, but one in particular caught Zane's attention. It was Gir's suggestion. (Yes, Gir is still in the audience. He can watch a comedy show and make waffles at the same time. Isn't he amazing?) It was 'piggy'.

"Okay, the name of the song is 'I Love You Piggy'. Go ahead."

The music started and Jaden, Chazz, and Sarge put their arms around each others shoulders.

"_I_," started Jaden.

"_Love_," continued Chazz.

"_You_," sang Sarge.

"_Piggy_."

"_You_."

"_Are_."

"_So_."

"_Incredible_," sang Chazz.

"_I_," Sarge sang.

"_Remember_," Jaden continued.

"_The_."

"_First_."

"_Time_."

"_I_."

"_Saw_."

"_You_."

"_Rolling_."

"_In_."

"_The_."

"_Mud_," as Chazz sang this the three were desperately trying to hold back laughter.

"_I_."

"_Love_."

"_You_."

"_So_."

"_Much_."

"_That_."

"_I_."

"_Will_."

"_Never_."

"_Ever_."

"_Eat_."

"_Pork_?" Chazz's line came out as more of a question.

"_Or_," sang Sarge, hoping he would stick Jaden with something difficult for him come up with. Of course, because of Jaden's small brain it is hard for him to come up with anything within its vicinities.

"_Bacon_," Jaden sang with a smirk. He had proved Sarge wrong, and he knew it.

"_Oh_."

"_Piggy_."

"_I_."

"_Love_."

"_You_."

"_So_."

"_Much_."

"_Piggy_."

"_I_."

"_Love_."

"_You_," they all chorused. Zane hit the buzzer and they returned to their seats.

"That was just…scary," the host told them. "Okay, four points each because I don't give a crap about pigs-"

"Piggies!" Gir shouted from the audience.

"…Or your singing. So, we'll be right back after this message from the authoresses."

The authoress were no where to be seen. Instead there was a large, empty, pure-white room. Soon, though, the voices of said insane authoresses could be heard.

"Zane is better!" the voice of Wolf (Author Two) shouted.

"Nooo! You LIE!!!! LIE!!!!! Syrus is better!" Misty (Author One) could be heard screeching.

"Zane!"

"Syrus!"

"Zane!"

"Syrus!"

"ZANE!"

"YOU ARE WRONG!!!!!"

"No, YOU ARE!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!!!!"

And the large, empty, white-room slowly faded from view as the voices of the arguing fangirls disintegrated into the air.

"Okay…well…that was….Just odd. Well, _unfortunately_, we're all out of time. See you next chapter!" Zane said, putting emphasis on the word 'unfortunately'.

**A/N**

Wolf: Sorry this was short. But that was fun!

Misty: And Syrus is better.

Wolf: Sure…(faking coughing) (cough)Zane(cough)

Misty: (mutters) Syrus.

Gir: PIGGIES!

Authors: Wha?

Gir: PIGGIES!

Authors: Um…(anime sweatdrop) Bye…

Gir: PIGGIES!


End file.
